fgn_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Fujin
The boys were born to a small village on the outskirts of the Leaf. This family held a secret which they closely guarded with their lives. That secret was what made them fear their child to be killed. Both boys have lived a forsaken life, their upbringing wasn't the best either. Due to their born defect kids would shame them along with their parents, believing them to be some sort of alien or a bastard child born of incest. It became so bad that their family was murdered off due to this taboo way of thinking leaving the two boys orphans. They were later adopted and were taken in the Leaf village. Where they began their lives in a heap of wealth. They were named Fujin and Raijin. Their childhood was mostly uneventful, for they wanted for nothing. All in all, a peaceful household, minus Raijins unusually rebellious attitude he had developed. Around when they were seven years old, both siblings began their training. Naturally, this training happened when they weren't attending the Academy, which they had been enrolled into not long after. Shortly into their training as ninja, both in the Academy. Even though Fuijin was highly skilled to pass his brother remained a flunky causing them both to fail the academy two times. Until finally being made a Genin this year, the two are known as flunkies and are treated as such. Personality Rajin sees himself as "The Chosen One,". He is somewhat selfish and remarkably self-absorbed, generally acting more out of self-interest than any sort of philanthropy as well as taking several opportunities to stroke his own ego. He is largely hostile towards figures of authority and feels little incentive to follow orders with which he disagrees, earning him the distinction of being a loose cannon of sorts. He is also rather quick-tempered, resorting more often to steel-fisted violence than calm negotiation to settle disputes. He has a reputation for being foul-mouthed and is an incurably sarcastic cynic, only too happy to bluntly and harshly relieve others of their comfortable delusions regarding god, reality, or their own self-importance. Fujin is a young boy of principle and philosophy. He believes that there is no loss in losing, after all, you will learn something from loss itself. To him,he believes that since he could fend, cater and provide for himself after his parents and twin brother were brutally killed in a hostile war at the age of seven, then, he was absolutely sure and courageous that he could definitely find his way through life itself. Fujin is a prophet of restraint, being around his brother Raijin he has learned how to control and mend his anger to lust to his own goal. But just like his brother Fuijin also displayed a propensity towards impatience and an inability to sit still for long, which perhaps contributes to his love of travel. Appearance pavor.gif|Fujin rss.gif|Raijin Abilities Fujin and Raijin are brothers who can join together with their kekkei genkai. This kekkei Genkai gives them the unique ability to break their bodies down to a molecular level. The two brothers usually use this ability to share the same body. When the user is in need of assistance, Raijin can bring out some of his body parts to aid Mercury in blocking or attacking. If needed, the users can separate from one's body so that the two can attack independently. While this can be an effective way of double-teaming an opponent, After their separation, should any injury befall either of the brothers, they can merge with each other to heal. This way, their healing rate is much faster than that of a normal human's, though it depletes a large amount of chakra. Databook RP Library * Approved by JotenKujo (talk) 08:10, March 30, 2018 (UTC)